With the proliferation of various optical fiber systems, it is becoming increasingly important to devise systems for efficiently connecting and disconnecting pairs of optical fibers which, when connected, should typically be held in an optical alignment. Two fiber optic cables, or simply optical fibers, can be optically coupled by using connectors and adapters. Known modular connectors are, for example, ST, SC, and FC connectors. Adapters are devices or elements which serve to hold two connectors in coaxial alignment, the holding being firm enough to resist occasional vibration or jostling, yet enabling disconnection when needed.
In some optical fibre distribution systems, it is often necessary to provide cross-connections and interconnections between optical fibers. The prior art is replete with junction boxes, organizers, etc., for that purpose. The boxes, organizers etc. usually have a bulkhead or faceplate (wall, shelf etc.) through which the fiber line or lines extend, the faceplate defining a partition between an inner area or side (normally not accessible to an operator) and an outer side (accessible to an operator). It is on such faceplate that the adapter is mounted, with two connectors coupled thereto, one extending into the inner area and the other in the outer area.
It is known that the faces of the opposite fiber ends and the ferrules encompassing the ends have to be cleaned periodically. For that reason, both the connectors, or at least the optical fiber ends, have to be removed from the adapter. This cannot be achieved easily with the inner-side connector without removing the adapter from the face plate and pulling the inner side connector outside for disassembling from the adapter.
The necessity to remove an adapter from the faceplate has been recognized. Adapters can be attached to the faceplate using tabs, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663 to Beard et al. The tabs enable a threaded connection between the adapter and the faceplate. Alternatively, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,251 to Moulin, a rotational connection can be employed, but the solution offered in that patent does not apply to axially-mounted adapters and necessitates a special wrench.
Other ways of mounting and removing optical fibre adapters are shown or referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,467 to Keith and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,729 to King et al.
The prior art solutions are complicated and/or bulky and expensive in mass production, or do not appear suitable for the situation where the adapter is to be removed from the faceplate with the inner-side connector.